Gotham Knights
by Sir Cameron Dragic
Summary: 1940s AU. Some people are a part of history, and others make it. When Batman's mind is sent back from the future to warn his younger self of an impending crisis, he must become the Dark Knight and find a way to change his past in order to save Gotham's future. Along the way, he finds an unlikely source of help in the form of a certain Amazonian Princess. Batman x Wonder Woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea that popped into my head. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Duck!"

I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me, courtesy of the man now known as Batman. Covering me with his body, I was shielded by the searing hot laser beams that I knew would have easily cut right through me if they had connected.

"Bruce, are you okay?"

"Terry, I'm fine. Let's just keep moving. We need to get to the Time Sphere." I replied, waving off Terry and climbing back onto my feet as I heard a whoosh above us.

"Terry!" I yelled, pointing at the robotic figure leaping above us.

"I've got it!" Terry replied, activating his rocket boots, propelling him up into the air, where he quickly flung out a few batarangs, before flying in closer to engage the cyborg chasing us.

Taking advantage of the opening that he had created, I moved as quickly as my body would allow me to.

"Bruce, I'm not going to make it! I can hold it off for now, but we need to keep the Time Sphere safe! You go on ahead!" Terry screamed, struggling to hold his own against a physically superior opponent.

"He's right! We can only make it if he holds them off!" Rip yelled, furiously tapping at buttons on the Time Sphere.

Knowing that there was nothing I could do to help Terry in my current state, I reluctantly nodded and climbed into the metallic hull of the Time Sphere.

"Hurry, Rip!" I screamed at the time traveler, who looked to be making some more adjustments.

"All right, I've got just a few more things to calibrate."

Just as Rip was about to follow suit, a red blast of energy struck him directly in the back, causing him to howl in pain.

"Rip!" I screamed, hobbling out of my seat to help him, but he shook his head.

"Bruce, you have to go. I didn't get a chance to fully program the machine, so there's no telling exactly what's going to happen to you. Just know that you have to prevent this future from occurring. No matter what it takes."

* * *

_April 27, 1941_

I admired the steep marble columns that towered over my head, a testament to the strength and grandeur of Athens, even as it lay crumbling under the weight of a combined German and Italian force driving straight towards the heart of the city.

How long had it been? Perhaps three weeks? Three weeks, and the Axis were already knocking on the doorstep of Greece's capital. Say what you wanted about Hitler, but the man was damn effective at what he did.

As I entered the hallowed floors of the Parthenon, I could sense the sanctity of the moment. Years of history and tradition seeped from every direction, and I could feel my body quiver as I stared up at the statue of Athena herself, almost as if she were in the room with me.

Falling to my knees, I bent my head low enough so that my forehead was touching the cool temple floor, and I whispered a silent prayer to Athena. It wasn't like it would hurt to have some divine intervention on my side, not when I was surrounded by Germans on all sides, practically knocking on the doors of the Parthenon.

I practically had one foot in the grave already.

Lifting my head, for some reason, I suddenly felt a great confidence welling up within me, and with a deep breath, I grabbed my Lee-Enfield rifle that I had slung on my back and readied myself. It really did feel like I now had someone watching over me, as ridiculous as it sounds. However, divine intervention or not, I would still have to fight my way out of this place.

Why, you may ask, was I here, risking my life for a country I had no ties to, against an enemy that I had no business fighting? I don't know. I guess that I thought that it would give me a new perspective on life, or something like that. Honestly, I had no idea why I really wanted to be here. Maybe it was fate. Maybe I was meant to be here.

Hearing the clacking of boots, I readied myself for combat, knowing that German soldiers would be ascending the steps of the Parthenon soon enough. That settled it. Athens had been lost to the Germans, and there was nothing that the British Volunteer Corps could do about it except to retreat to fight another day. That is, if any of us made it to another day.

Seeing a little mound of gray appearing at the top of the stairs, I peered down my sights, ready to fire as soon as an available shot presented itself to me.

But that shot never came.

Almost as if appearing out of thin air, a blur of red and blue descended upon the mass of gray helmets with lightning speed. Trying to get a better look, I sprinted towards the German troops, only to find that several were already lying on the ground, unconscious, and they were quickly joined by their comrades, who were tossed aside like rag dolls by a feminine figure clad in a bright red and blue costume that left little to the imagination, and yet, somehow, it appeared that she didn't have so much as a scratch on her.

Suddenly, she turned her head towards me, and I instantly felt a chill run through my spine at the steely blue eyes with which she glared at me.

Suddenly, for some reason, a name appeared in my head.

"Diana." I said aloud, puzzled as to why I could not stop myself from saying that aloud.

However, if I was puzzled, then the woman was full out confused, as I saw her eyebrows furrow at my remark, before she approached me slowly.

"How do you know my name?" The woman asked.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"Diana. How did you know that name?" The woman snarled, clearly not satisfied with my answer.

"No idea." I breathed out shakily, realizing that I was dealing something inhuman here. There was something supernatural about this woman, and she made no effort to hide it. If anything, it seemed as if she wanted to display this status for everything that it was worth.

"Don't lie to me. No human could possibly know my name. Are you some minion of Ares?" The woman, evidently named Diana, placed a hand on the hilt of a sword hanging on her waist.

"No." I replied coolly, doing my best to keep my heart from bursting out of my chest, although the closer Diana came towards me, the faster I could hear it pounding. If she didn't kill me, no doubt a heart attack would.

Before I could even flinch, a lasso was around my waist, and the rope, which was glowing a deep golden yellow, was instantly squeezing the life out of me. I squirmed in an attempt to escape, but no matter how much I struggled, the rope showed no signs of loosening. If anything, the lasso's grip only tightened.

"Are you working for Ares?" Diana shouted at me again.

"No." I replied instantly, shocked at the speed at which I answered, almost as if I had been compelled to do so by some magical force.

"Do you have any ill intentions towards Themyscira?" She asked.

Having no idea what she was talking about, I opened my mouth, only to hear the word, "No," come out of my mouth.

Her harsh glare finally seemed to be lessening, if only by a little, "What is your name?"

"Bruce Wayne." I answered, despite my best efforts to keep my mouth shut. It was as if I had no choice in the matter.

"What is your age?" She asked, continuing with the interrogation.

"Twenty four."

"Where is your birthplace?"

"Gotham City."

"Why are you in Athens?"

"I am a part of the British Volunteer Corps."

"Do you know who I am?"

To my surprise, I didn't immediately rattle off an answer, as I had previously done. I could tell that Diana was surprised as well. Evidently, this was not a common occurrence for the victims of this lasso, which I had deduced was compelling me to answer her questions against my will.

"That's enough." Diana said, loosening her grip on the lasso, allowing me to shrug it off while she retracted the entire length of rope in one swift motion, an impressive display of her dexterity.

"So, is it safe to assume that you aren't human?" I asked pointedly, stretching out my arms and catching my breath.

Diana nodded, "You would be correct to make that assumption."

"I figured as much." I sighed, grabbing my dropped rifle and making a quick inspection of the weapon, which seemed unscathed.

Just then, I felt the entire building rock violently as a loud crack nearly burst my eardrum with its volume. It must have meant that the bombing of the city was reaching the Parthenon. I was quickly running out of time to escape the city, but my attention was now drawn back to the mysterious woman, who was now staring out at the view of Athens afforded by the height of the Parthenon.

"Tell me, what is the meaning of this conflict?" Diana asked, gesturing to the multitude of explosions and the chirping of gunfire in the city below.

"It's what happens when one man has too much power, and a country has too much pride to surrender." I replied, noticing that there were still assorted volunteers and Athenians who had opted to stay behind in the city fighting a losing battle against the German invaders.

Diana looked confused, "Why do you participate? You are not from here."

I had definitely not been expecting such a question, "I…I don't really know. Maybe it's because I believe that there's good in saving Athens."

"I see. And this Gotham of yours? Is it not worthy of saving?" She asked.

At the mention of my birthplace, a memory flashed through my head of a gunshot. But the moment left as quickly as came, and I ignored the chill that rippled through my body, "I haven't decided yet."

She must have sensed that it was a sore subject for me, because Diana didn't ask me any more questions about my heritage, which was fine by me. Actually, I preferred to keep things that way, especially since I barely had any idea of who she was.

From what I could gather so far, she definitely had to be related to the Greek myths I had read about as a child, although it didn't seem like she was a Goddess of any sort. Given that we were in Athens, and this Diana definitely was not Athena, that meant that she was some champion of the Gods, or maybe…

"Are you an Amazon?" I asked, the pieces beginning to fit together. The Amazons were a race of warrior women in Greek Mythology, and Diana definitely seemed to fit the profile. Besides, Athena was one of the Goddesses responsible for the protection of the Amazons, which left a strong connection between Diana's appearance and the invasion of Athens.

"So you do know who I am." Diana replied, an eyebrow arching as she did so.

"I had an inkling." I replied.

"Then you know why I am here."

I nodded, "You're going to stop the invasion."

"My purpose is to bring peace to Man's World, and to put a stop to Ares." Diana responded, her face visibly darkening at the mention of the God of War.

"Are you trying to say that you're going to stop the Second World War?" I asked incredulously. I mean, sure, she was definitely stronger than any man I had ever seen, but stopping an entire war by herself? That seemed like insanity.

"If I must." Diana said, not showing any indication that she was joking.

She was actually serious about this.

While I tried to comprehend the fact that Diana thought that she could actually stop the largest war in history, Diana suddenly looked up at the sky. Tracking her sight with my own eyes, I realized that she was staring at a figure floating in the sky. It seemed to be a man clad entirely in a heavy looking set of ebony armor, and without any introduction, I realized who it was.

"Ares." Diana growled, confirming my suspicions.

She dug a heel into the floor before shooting off like a cannon, headed straight for Ares. Watching her soar through the air, I stood there, dumbfounded, watching the Amazon take on the God of War.

Diana swung at Ares with all of her might, only to be met with a fist straight to her stomach, forcing the Amazon to keel over. Not giving her any respite, Ares quickly delivered an earth shattering kick straight down into her back, sending her crashing into the ground with enough force to cause the ground to split at the impact.

"Diana!" I screamed, throwing my weapon to the ground and rushing towards the site of the crater where she now lay, unconscious.

I sprinted down the steps of the Parthenon, just as another explosion shattered one of its columns. Dodging the stray blocks of marble tumbling down, I kept an eye on Diana the entire time, determined to reach her at any cost. Why? I really had no idea, but I suppose it had something to do with the fact that she seemed so helpless in that moment. I couldn't leave her to be killed by Ares, or worse. I just couldn't.

"Fall back!"

I swiveled my head to see the scattered remains of the other volunteer troops running away from a mass of gray quickly advancing down the streets, headed straight for the Parthenon.

"Wayne! Get the hell out of here!" One yelled at me as he ran for his life.

Ignoring him, I continued forward as if compelled by some higher power, still intent on getting to Diana.

Ducking underneath a few whizzing bullets, I slid to a stop in front of the crumpled figure that I knew was Diana. Flipping her body over, I cringed at the sight. Cuts and scratches marred every limb, and only the slight heaving of her chest let me know that she was somehow still alive. Although, by the looks of it, if I didn't find a way to get her out of here, she wouldn't last much longer.

I picked her up bridal style and searched for any opening that I could use to get out of the city. Noticing an alleyway that looked deserted, I trudged forward, hugging Diana's form close to me to protect her from any stray bullets.

Looking up, I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized that Ares had now turned his attention elsewhere, and was seemingly unconcerned with the Amazon who had tried to attack him earlier.

This was my chance to escape.

* * *

**Well, I hope that kind of made sense. To clear things up, Bruce Wayne is a volunteer in the British army at the start of World War II, as the United States has not become involved yet. I am aware that he has a dislike for guns, but I decided to suspend that part of the mythos for now, as it wouldn't be practical for him not to use one in this setting. **

**As for why I chose this setting in particular, I always thought it would be cool to see Batman operating in a 1940s-1950s sort of era, so that it puts him right as the Cold War tension started to appear in the United States. It definitely adds some historical drama on top of the regular drama in his storylines. Plus, it opens up some possibilities for an expansion of motives for his villains, mainly Penguin and Joker. Also, the Justice League could definitely play a role, especially in the context of organizations such as NATO and the Warsaw Pact. **

**Do you guys support this idea? Please, let me know if you want to read more with a review or a PM. I would really appreciate any and all thoughts. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It really meant a lot to see such a big response. You guys are awesome! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

April 22, 1941

"_Stay here." I whispered to an unconscious Diana, gently laying her on the ground, before I turned to face the squad of Germans that now had us trapped on the outskirts of Athens. Silently cursing myself for having let the Germans see us, I leaned up against the wall that I was using for cover. Edging to the corner, I peered out at what I was up against._

_Five Germans, all fully armed, and all searching for me. _

_Things weren't looking pretty, and I was really regretting leaving my rifle behind earlier. It definitely could have come in handy._

_But for the sake of the woman bleeding out next to me, I had to find a way to survive. _

_Noticing a small rock on the ground, I quickly scooped it up, and tried to formulate a plan around it. _

_Quickly peeking out again, I confirmed my suspicions. They didn't know where I was exactly, a fact that I could use to my advantage. _

_Cocking my arm back, I slowly glanced out, noticing that no one had eyes in my direction. Immediately seizing the opportunity, I fired the rock at a wall on the opposite side of the street, where it struck with a resounding clack. _

_As I had expected, all five soldiers had their guns pointed towards the wall immediately. I recognized the model to be a Gewehr, which meant that they had about ten rounds before they reloaded. _

_One of them yelled out, and the entire squad poured bullets into the wall as I silently counted the number of shots. Once I saw the volley end, and one of them reach down for another magazine, I leapt into action. _

_Grabbing a fistful of debris with my left hand, I sprinted out from behind my wall, making my steps as light as possible, so that they were almost silent, despite my speed._

_Unfortunately, one of the soldiers decided to turn around, and immediately alerted the others to my presence. _

_Tossing the debris in their faces, I dove forward, tackling one soldier to the ground, where I finished him of with a quick punch to the jaw. With the others still stumbling around, but the debris starting to clear, I knew I had to move quickly. I leapt up to my feet and grabbed one soldier by his uniform, using my momentum to throw him into a wall, immediately ducking after to avoid a wild swing by another dazed soldier. From my lower position, I swung with all of my might at his knee, hearing a loud crack while the man collapsed to the floor, cradling his broken patella. _

_From then on, the last two didn't stand a chance. I ran forward with my head tucked, ramming my shoulder into one of the soldiers, and immediately planted my feet in order to deliver a powerful kick into the chest of the last German, knocking him to the floor. _

_Taking one last look around, I saw five motionless Germans strewn about the street, all knocked unconscious, definitely due to be no threat for a while._

_I had done it. I survived. _

I smiled a bit at the memory, but immediately, I grimaced at a wave of pain that coursed through my body.

My legs burned, and my arms ached, but I knew that I had to endure it. If I didn't, there was a very real possibility that Diana was going to die. And I knew that I couldn't let that happen. The thought briefly crossed my mind that it was insane to be worried about some woman that I had just met, but for some reason, I couldn't shake a feeling that this was something that I had to do. Again, it felt like it was fate.

But then again, fate or not, it didn't really feel like I was doing much good for Diana, given that I had yet to find any help for her, despite my best efforts. Apparently, the Germans had razed most of the countryside around Athens to the ground, and they were advancing even further at a pace that I could not possibly hope to match.

I must have walked over all of Greece by the time I reached civilization again, which came in the form of a small wooden shack, surrounded by a few even plots of dirt. It seemed to be a farm of some sort, probably olives, from the look of it.

"Hello?" I cried out, just hoping for any response at this point.

Luckily, I heard the patter of footsteps, and the door of the small house creaked open to reveal an older looking man, accompanied by a woman who clung to his shirt fearfully once she saw my appearance. I surmised that I probably looked like I had been through hell, which wasn't all that inaccurate.

"Please, I need some help." I gasped, trudging forward a few more steps and tilting my body so that they could see exactly how badly off Diana was at the moment.

It was clear that the two didn't fully understand English, but a small nod from the man was enough to know that they understood the intent. The woman shuffled back into the house, presumably to find somewhere to put Diana. Meanwhile, the man stepped back and held open the door, an unspoken invitation for me to enter.

Nodding gratefully, I stepped inside the house, which was as bare as it had looked from the outside. Aside from a small table and two mismatched chairs, the only furniture to be seen was a stuffed mattress in the corner of the room.

I breathed a deep sigh of relief as I gently lay Diana down on the bed, which shifted under her weight. The cuts seemed to have begun healing up, although there was now an assortment of purple bruises covering her body. It pained me just to look at her.

Stripping off my shirt, I quickly tore off the sleeves, intending to wrap them around two of Diana's more severe cuts as crude makeshift gauze. With the sleeveless torso, I slung it over my shoulder and turned towards the couple, making a series of gestures to indicate that I needed water.

Thankfully, it seemed like the message got across, as the woman ducked out of the door, returning with a wooden pail filled to the brim with water.

Dunking the remnants of my shirt into the water, I set about the arduous task of cleaning each and every one of Diana's wounds. I had no idea what the immune system of Amazons was like, but I assumed that they were just as susceptible to infection as any human was, so I wasn't going to take any chances.

Tightly wrapping one sleeve around a particularly nasty cut on Diana's stomach, I watched as her face contorted into an expression of pain, and her eyes shot open, accompanied by a deafening shriek.

"Where is Ares?" She screamed, attempting to sit up. However, as she did so, I saw her immediately wince at the action, despite her best attempts not to.

"I wouldn't be worrying about him right now. I barely got us out of Athens before he finished you off." I replied, placing a hand on her shoulder and easing her back down gently, so that she was lying flat on her back once more.

"I will be fine. I have suffered worse wounds before." Diana said, an adamant gleam in her eyes.

"Just try to get some rest. Ares isn't anywhere near us right now, and hopefully, things will stay that way."

Diana opened her mouth to protest, but stopped as she finally noticed the old couple watching our exchange with muted bewilderment on their faces. I noticed that her eyes then traveled to my figure, and her cheeks immediately turned scarlet.

"All right." She sighed reluctantly, turning her head away from me.

Realizing that I was still shirtless, I felt a blush scorch my own cheeks and I turned to the man, who gestured to a small armoire in the corner of the room. Opening the wardrobe, I found a plain white shirt, along with some dark pants.

"I'm going to go outside to change." I said, not wanting to make the room any more uncomfortable than it already was.

* * *

As I stepped outside of the room, I suddenly found myself standing face to face with a muscular man wearing a golden helmet distinctively marked by two small wings. On his shoulder hung a sling carrying a large number of scrolls, and immediately, I knew who he was.

"So, you've figured out who I am, haven't you?" The man asked playfully, suddenly disappearing from my sight.

"Or do you need a few more clues?" I heard behind me. As I whirled around, I felt a blast of air hit me the face, nearly knocking me off of my feet with its force. Stumbling backwards a bit, I rubbed a hand against my jaw, watching intently as the man once again appeared in front of me.

"You're Hermes, aren't you?" I asked, now willing to believe anything at this point. 24 hours ago, I probably would have laughed in this guy's face, but I mean, I had already seen an Amazon and Ares in the same day. What was one more God at this point?

The man nodded, confirming my suspicions, "Good guess."

"Diana's inside." I said, gesturing to the door, motioning to leave so that I could find a spot to change without prying eyes.

"Actually, I'm here to see you, not the Princess."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. What could a God possibly want with me?

Hermes laughed, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I'm just here to let you know that you're getting involved in matters that are beyond the realm of your world, and that you have a choice. If you want to, you can walk away right now, I'll keep an eye on Diana, and you'll never have to hear about us ever again. But if you choose to stay, we can't be held responsible for what happens to you. It's your choice."

Well, that was…unexpected.

Hermes leaned in and glanced around, before whispering, "Look, just between you and me, Gods tend to reward their champions, so I think it would be in your best interest to go ahead and stay with Diana. But hey, I'm just the messenger."

For some reason, I knew that he was right. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was meant to be in this role, and I couldn't let myself walk away, not when every fiber in my body was screaming at me to stay.

I nodded, "Okay."

"Good to hear. I'm sure we'll be in touch soon. There are a lot of people in Olympus who aren't too happy with Ares right now, and if things continue along this way, I won't be the only God that you'll hear from." Hermes said with a grin, offering me a small bow before he disappeared once more, now nothing more than a gold streak in the distance.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Diana asked pointedly as I reentered the door, her eyes trailing up and down my body to take in my new appearance. I was now dressed in the white shirt and dark pants that I had borrowed from the old man, and I had decided to ditch my combat boots in lieu of going barefoot.

"That is not at all practical for the battlefield, you know." Diana remarked gesturing to my feet.

"That was the intent. I want to avoid fighting if I can, and you should think about it too. This way, the Germans won't see anything but a farmer when they look at me." I replied.

"Nonsense. I am not going to run away from Ares. I came here to stop him, and I will do just that. I have already wasted too much time because of your interference." Diana snarled, pulling herself up to her feet, despite the obvious pain it was causing her. Throwing a harsh glare at me, she took a shaky step forward, staying upright purely by her own willpower.

However, it wasn't enough.

After another step, Diana's entire body seemed to give out under its own weight, and she collapsed to the floor in a quivering mess.

"Why does my body fail me?" She screamed, mostly at herself, and she smashed a fist against the floor, causing the entire house to rumble at the force of the strike.

While I knew that she was screaming out of frustration, the remark did make me wonder. Why exactly did she seem so weak? The first time I had seen her, she was tossing asides grown men without so much as an ounce of strain. And now, she was struggling to even stand up? Something was not right.

"How powerful is Ares, exactly?" I asked, kneeling down to offer a hand to Diana, who refused to even acknowledge my gesture.

"He is the God of Conflict, so his powers are dependent on the size of the conflicts on Earth." She explained to me in a condescending tone, as if it were common knowledge.

I frowned, "You do realize that the world is in the middle of the largest conflict in its history, right? Wouldn't that mean that Ares is as powerful as he's ever going to be?"

Diana gritted her teeth, and pushed herself off of the ground, "Which is exactly why I have to stop him now, before he uses this power against my people, or worse. The longer I wait, the more powerful he becomes."

"Diana, you're in no condition to fight him right now. You can't be serious!" I said, doing my best to convince her that she was insane to think that she could defeat Ares in this state.

"What would you have me do? Stand idly by while this world burns and Ares becomes more powerful than even Zeus?" Diana snapped back, fire in her eyes, "Either help me, or get out of my way."

Well, I suppose Diana had a point. If she waited any longer, she would only be making it harder for herself to stop Ares. But still, how was she going to do anything to him when she was barely able to walk?

"I think you need my help, either way." I said, forcibly reaching down and pulling Diana up to her feet, offering her a shoulder for support. Attempting to stand on her own once more, I could see her knees begin to buckle, and I sighed, "Look, I won't pretend I know anything about your culture, but among humans, it's all right to receive help sometimes."

"The Amazon way is not to show weakness, under any circumstances." Diana retorted, somehow still staying on her feet.

"Well, the human way is to act in one's best interest. And right now, I think your best interests lie in allowing me to help you." I answered back sharply, to a conflicted Diana, who looked to be having an internal debate about what she should do.

Finally, she reluctantly leaned her body against mine, and nodded, "…Okay. I appreciate the aid."

"So, how did you intend to fight Ares anyways in this state?" I asked.

"I have been blessed with Demeter's durability, which normally means that normal wounds should heal rather quickly, and that I would be ready to fight Ares already." Diana explained to me.

I arched an eyebrow "Then I take it that you aren't healing like you should be."

Diana nodded, "Unfortunately, that seems to be the case."

"Then I guess our next course of action should be to figure out why." I said.

"Oh? And how do you propose we do that?" Diana asked, intrigued by my suggestion.

"I think I know someone who can help us." I said, my mind instantly flashing to a particular name.

"And who exactly is this someone?"

"A friend."

* * *

**So, who is this friend that Bruce is talking about? Well, let me just say that he's been a part of a Justice League, and leave it at that. I don't intend for this story to be only about Wonder Woman and Batman. Actually, on the contrary, I plan to involve the formation of the Justice League at some point, but that won't be for a long time, unless you guys want this to stay solely a Batman and Wonder Woman central story, which I'm also okay with. **

**Also, did you guys enjoy the action scene at the beginning of the chapter? I don't really write all that much action, so please, let me know how it was, because there will definitely be more action in the future. **

**Besides that, if you guys have any comments, please, leave them in a review or a PM! **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
